


Basic Training

by Orithain, Rina9294



Category: Aliens (1986), Xtro-II (1990)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8096602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: During basic training a young Baines and Hicks meet and become friends.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Noticing the similarities between Xtro II and Aliens, we thought it would be interesting (and very pretty!) to introduce the two guys. Just assume that Xtro took place in the same timeframe in the future that Aliens did.  
> Originally posted May 2001

Loud music blared from the speakers of a contraband stereo someone had snuck into the barracks, vying with the raucous laughter of the young men and women changing for a night on the town. Basic training was almost over, and the class had been granted forty-eight hours of leave time - time they were planning to use to the utmost.

The transport to town left in fifteen minutes, and those recruits who were already dressed and packed spent their time ribbing their slower bunkmates and swapping lies about how much they were going to get during their weekend furlough. After six weeks of intense training, there wasn't a man or woman in the bunch who wasn't ready to let off a little steam, especially with graduation and possible deep space assignments looming in the near future.

Dwayne Hicks lounged on his cot, smoking a cigarette and chuckling to himself at some of the more outrageous boasts he heard. Lifting a denim-clad leg, he kicked at the bunk above him, jolting the mattress. "Hey, Baines. Let's hear your big plans for the weekend," he called, grinning when the dark-haired recruit leaned over the side and flipped him the bird.

Baines laughed at his friend. "I'm going into the city, heading for this place I know where a man can still play pool, drink beer, and head upstairs to a comfortable private room with a _friend_." He winked at the sandy-haired man. "Care to join me?"

He rolled off his bunk, landing lightly beside Hicks' bunk. He stretched lazily, scratching at a bare chest, noticing Hicks' eyes flick over the tight, soft jeans he wore.

"Well," Hicks took a drag of his cigarette, then stubbed it out against the sole of his boot, "I've always been known to be the friendly type myself; count me in."

A flick of his wrist sent the butt flying toward the garbage can, then Hicks sat up, his gaze wandering up from Baines' form fitting jeans to his tanned chest. "Hope this place doesn't have a 'No shirt, no shoes, no service' policy." He stood, slinging his overnight bag over his shoulder. "Always hate it when I miss out on a good view."

Baines' eyes widened slightly, then narrowed speculatively. "Would hate to be responsible for you missing one," he said calmly, sitting on the edge of Hicks' bunk to pull his boots on. "I need to work on my tan anyhow, so let's take my car. It's one of those retro convertibles that came out a couple of years ago. We can feel the wind in our faces."

He stood up again, grabbing his t-shirt from his bunk and stuffing it and another shirt into his duffel. "Okay, let's go." He tossed Hicks his keys. "You can drive. I'll give you directions." _Would I ever like to give you some directions._

"Oh, a local boy," Hicks grinned, twirling the keys around a finger as they headed out of the barracks and into the summer heat. "Who won the lottery at some point." This was added as he caught sight of the sporty convertible in the lot outside the gates.

He deactivated the locks, waited until the door opened, then slid in, tossing his bag in the back and waiting for the seat to adjust to his height. Since he and Baines were close in size, it didn't take too long. Listening to the smooth growl as the engines ignited, Hicks rubbed his hands together, and nudged the throttle, sending them gliding out of the lot and onto the road. "Man, it must be killing you to have to leave this baby behind."

Baines laughed. "It'll be here whenever I'm back on Earth. In the meantime, I'm just enjoying it." He leaned over, supposedly to show Hicks something, and balanced himself with a hand on his friend's thigh. "It's just up ahead. Turn down that alley. We can park there." When he sat back, his hand remained on Hicks' leg.

"Sure it'll be safe down here?" the blond asked, pulling into a designated parking spot and setting the brakes, the muscles in his thigh rolling under Baines' palm as he started to shut down the engine. "And just where is the lever for the roof? Doubt you want to leave it this open overnight."

Baines showed him how to close up the car, then they got out and entered the old-fashioned bar through the back door. He led Hicks to the bar to get a pitcher of beer, nodding at the bartender, then moved toward a vacant table.

"We're lucky we got here so early. There's usually a wait for a table." He put the pitcher down at the side on a table clearly for that purpose, and grabbed a cue. "You ever played pool before?"

"I've been known to," Hicks replied, pouring them both glasses of the amber liquid, then choosing his own cue. "Break or rack?" he asked, bending over to grab the rack hanging under the felt-covered table, then smiling up at Baines. "And we putting any bets on this?"

Baines smiled, his eyes running over Hicks' body, letting a little of his bottled-up hunger show. "What exactly did you have in mind?" he asked huskily, running a hand along his own shirtless torso. "And you can break."

Hicks was silent as he watched the other marine settle the balls in the rack, then remove the plastic form, leaving a perfect triangle behind. A small grin quirked the corners of the blond's mouth, and his eyes dropped to his friend's chest before moving back to his face. "I dunno," he murmured, taking a drink, then chalking up his cue, his gaze roving the bar before coming to rest on Baines again. "Position maybe?"

Without waiting for Baines' reply, he lined up his stick and smacked the cueball, sending the other colored balls rocketing around the table. "Your shot."

Baines blinked in surprise, not quite sure he'd actually heard what he thought he had. He eyed Hicks curiously, wondering if maybe he was going to get what he'd been fantasizing about since meeting the other man. He chalked his cue, still staring at Hicks. "You mean first position?"

He leaned over the table to take his shot, stretching a little more than necessary to show off his trim ass.

Hicks slugged back some more of his beer, then lit a cigarette, studying the lines of Baines' back and ass through the haze of smoke he exhaled. "If you're talking ballet, then no," he murmured, coming up behind the other man and watching the muscles move in his shoulders as he sent the white ball slamming into the others. "If you mean as opposed to what happens later on, I'm in."

Stepping back to flick his ashes on the floor and praying that he'd read the signs right and this wasn't going to end with Baines' fist in his gut and the end of their friendship, Hicks leaned against the table, his eyes tracking the path of a ball that dropped into a pocket. "Looks like you're solids."

Baines nodded, then replied to his companion's earlier comment. "Glad to hear you're in. That's exactly where I want you." Heavy lashes rose and two pairs of green eyes met. "On second thought, do you really want to play pool right now?" He laid his cue down on the table and slowly stalked around to stand in front of Hicks. "I can think of other games we could play."

Hicks took another drag on his cigarette, the heat in his eyes moving up a notch at the display Baines was putting on. Five weeks of lying under the other man's bunk, listening to the quiet sounds of Baines when he jerked off, had given Hicks a vivid mental picture of what the other man looked like when aroused, one that was only added to by the communal showers they took.

"Why waste time here when we've only got 48 hours of it for fun?" he asked, setting aside his cue and grinding his butt out in an ashtray. "You said something about rooms upstairs here?"

A slow smile curved Baines' mouth, and he nodded, his pupils flaring till there was only a thin ring of dark green around them. "Follow me," he husked, turning toward the darkest area at the back of the bar.

His ass swaying rather more than necessary, enticing Hicks to hurry after him, Baines strolled to the darkened corner and vanished through a well-concealed doorway in the shadows. Knowing Hicks was close behind, he climbed the stairs, giving the other man a good look at his ass.

At the top, he led Hicks down a surprisingly well lit hallway with doors every couple of meters on each side until he came to a door whose lock still glowed green rather than the red of those they had passed. He stepped inside, coming to a halt beside the huge bed, and turned to face Hicks again.

He stepped forward until there was barely a hair's breadth between their bodies and smiled, licking his lips. "Does this mean you're going to fuck me?" he asked huskily, his eyes fixed on Hicks' mouth.

"After that show you just put on for me? Try and stop me," Hicks growled, reaching an arm around Baines, settling his hand on the other man's ass and pulling him forward so that their bodies were plastered together. "But then I expect you to do the same for me."

Before Baines could answer, Hicks nipped at his lower lip, then took advantage of his partially opened mouth by sliding his tongue between those tempting lips, slowly thrusting into the warm, wet space like he planned on doing to the other man's body as soon as they were able.

Baines moaned into Hicks' mouth, his lips parting more to let the other man in, feeling their tongues tangle together first in one mouth, then in the other, as they explored each other. Hicks tasted even better than he'd expected, the faint tang of tobacco only adding a bit of spice and arousing him more.

He pressed closer, nipping at Hicks' throat when the need for air forced their lips apart. "Wanted this for so long," he murmured, admitting his desire.

"What?" Hicks teased quietly, purring the words into Baines' ear and tilting his head to bare more of his neck to the other man's mouth. "You mean you weren't thinking of the sarge when you were jacking off up there? I heard you, you know. Heard you and wished like hell that I could join in or drag you down with me."

His hands slid back to Baines' ass, cupping and kneading the tight cheeks before one slid under the soft denim to fill with hot, bare flesh.

"Wish you had," Baines replied. "Was thinking of you every time. Can't remember the last time I jerked off thinking of anyone else. I wanted you so bad, Hicks." His hands slid into the back pockets of the other man's jeans, pulling him a little closer so he could rub against the rigid erection. "I started having wet dreams again, for fuck's sake! I dreamed of you fucking me, of pushing inside that tight ass that always seemed to be right in front of my face."

"Next time it's there, feel free to take a bite out of it," Hicks chuckled, nibbling his way down Baines' neck to the strong plane of his shoulder. "And I don't know if you noticed, but every time you put one of those sound shows on, I followed it up with one of my own."

He slid his hand back out of Baines' jeans, then backed off just enough to work on the line of buttons running down the fly, pulling the fabric wide and tugging it over the other man's lean hips before filling both his hands with Baines' impressive erection.

"Why don't you get your ass on the bed, and we'll see what we can do about those dreams," he rasped, licking his way back up to the other man's mouth and swallowing his sudden gasp.

"Oh, I noticed," Baines replied fervently. "It was all I could do not to roll out of my bunk and jump you. God, I wanted you so bad!" He stopped talking and groaned when Hicks' hands closed around his cock, all higher brain functions immediately shutting down.

He was vaguely aware that it could become a problem if he turned into a writhing slut every time he was anywhere near Hicks, but he really didn't care. When the other man suggested the bed, he grabbed hold of Hicks and fell backward, landing both of them on the comfortable mattress. He squirmed, trying to rid himself of his jeans so he could feel their naked bodies pressed together.

Cursing, Hicks rolled off Baines' writhing body long enough to tear his boots off, motioning for the other man to do the same. His shirt, jeans, and briefs landed in a pile in the corner, followed closely by Baines' remaining clothes and Hicks was about to tackle the other man again when he thought of something.

Rolling over so that he was lying half over the dark-haired man, he explored Baines' face, lipping the almost too pretty features delicately, then closing his teeth over the other man's lower lip for a second. "I'm hoping you're gonna say there's lube in here somewhere. I think I've got some in my bag, but walking away from you like this to go down to your car is the last thing I want to do right now."

Baines laughed breathlessly, his tongue snaking out to explore Hicks' jawline. "So much for always being prepared. I have some in my bag, which is also in the car, but there should be some in the drawer of the nightstand." He motioned in the general direction of the table, more interested in tasting Hicks than in talking. Hell, if necessary, they could use spit. One way or another, Baines wanted Hicks to fuck him _now_.

He writhed eagerly beneath his naked lover, trapping the other man's erection between his thighs and humping it, his own hard cock pressed between their bellies. "I want you in me," he groaned, his mouth now trailing over Hicks' shoulder.

"Want to be there," he rasped, flinging out a hand and dragging open the drawer of the bedside table, trying to dig around inside it while Baines was insisting on driving him out of his mind. His fingers closed around a container, and with a whoop of joy, he pulled it out, already opening the top and squeezing the contents out over his fingers.

"Fuck, loosen up a little, man, or this is gonna be over before it starts this time." He moaned, squirming until Baines loosened his hold and he could push up on his knees, running one hand over the other man's penis while trailing his lubed fingers lower, ticking the thin skin behind his balls before pressing into the tight rose of his anus.

Baines squirmed wantonly beneath the other man, whimpering. "Fuck the games, Hicks. I need it hard and fast this first time." His legs rose to wrap around the fairer man's waist. He groaned harshly when Hicks's fingers slipped inside him, and his knees clamped against the other man's ribs. "Stop teasing me, you bastard!"

He arched up against Hicks, their cocks rubbing together. He gripped his lover's arms hard enough to bruise, then shifted one hand to the back of his neck and pulled him down to kiss him frantically.

Struggling to maintain his balance so that he could finish what was probably going to be the fastest stretching the other man had ever received, Hicks ate at Baines' lips, sucking the other man's tongue into his mouth, then pressing back and invading the dark cavern as they traded domination in the kiss. Two fingers pressed inside Baines, and once they could move freely inside the tight heat, Hicks couldn't wait any longer.

Rearing back enough to stare into Baines' dilated green eyes, Hicks pressed the head of his shaft against the dark-haired man's body, then pushed inward, groaning at the glove tight heat surrounding him. Waiting only long enough for Baines to relax fractionally under him, Hicks wrapped a hand around the other man's cock and began stroking as he plunged into Baines' body, driving them both toward fast, furious orgasms.

Baines groaned loudly, immediately meeting his lover's hard pace, driving his hips up to meet every thrust. "So fucking good," he gasped before kissing him again, their tongues meeting and thrusting into each other's mouths the way Hicks was driving into his ass. "Just like I imagined..."

He stared up into dilated green eyes as he came, creamy fluid spurting over Hicks' hand and their bellies, and he continued to meet the other man's thrusts, wanting to feel him come as well.

"Jesus!" Hicks howled when Baines' body clamped down around him the second before hot jets of liquid splattered his hand and stomach. "Yeah, just - yeah!" Dropping his head to the other man's shoulder, Hicks managed to keep from screaming out his pleasure by filling his mouth with the warm, salty flesh of Baines' neck, sucking hard enough to leave a dark purple mark behind while his body spasmed violently, filling the other man with his seed.

"Jesus," Hicks whispered again, pulling his arm out from in between them and pushing up just enough to stare down at his bunk-mate, his gaze heavy and satiated. "Was even better than I imagined."

Baines moaned his pleased agreement. "I think you killed me," he groaned happily, heavy-lidded green eyes opening halfway to smile up at the blond. "And what a way to go." He curved an arm around Hicks' neck and pulled him down for another kiss. "You can do that any time you want, marine," he grinned. "Looking forward to reversing positions a little later, after we refuel."

"Yeah," Hicks chuckled, twisting his head to lick at his fingers, then kissing Baines again to share his flavor with him, " we can call it an exercise in camaraderie if Sarge wants to know what we're doing in the middle of the obstacle course."

At the mention of refueling, however, Hicks' stomach growled and he shrugged. "I know I'm looking forward to getting some real meat into me. None of that fake crap they keep feeding us at the base. Real meat... Now there's something I've missed." He waggled his eyebrows at Baines, then rolled off the other man, stretching luxuriously at the feel of a real mattress under him.

Baines couldn't resist. "I've already gotten some real meat into me."

Hicks pushed up onto his elbows and smirked. "Sure I'm not an android? They make 'em like the real thing now or so I hear tell."

Baines burst into laughter. "Well, if you are, you sure beat the hell out of a dildo." He dragged Hicks' head down to his, silencing both of them with a kiss before this ridiculous conversation could go any further.

When their lips finally parted reluctantly, he smiled. "What say we clean up and get some of that food? Refueling sounds like a good plan to me."

Chuckling at Baines' comment, Hicks rubbed his stomach as it was continuing to make itself known. "Know anywhere good for barbecue or a good steak around here? All that protein will come in handy later on."

He stood and walked over to the small washbasin set against the wall, soaking one of the thin towels in warm water before tossing it back over his shoulder to Baines, then cleaning himself up and starting to get dressed again. "Somewhere out of the way would be good too - I have this urge to have you fuck me over the hood of that snazzy little car while it's running. Man, can that engine purr!"

Baines groaned, instantly hardening as he pictured Hicks draped over the hood of his car, the engine rumbling, that creamy ass spread open and waiting for him. "Fuck," he gasped. "Gonna do just that, you bastard. I know a restaurant out on the edge of town, makes great steaks, an inch thick, and lots of lonely roads and uninhabited areas nearby."

He chuckled huskily. "Wonder how loud you can scream, Hicks?"

The blond laughed as he pulled on his shirt and tucked it in his jeans, but when he met Baines' gaze, his eyes were smoky. "I'm a Muh-rine, bud. Bet I can scream as damn loud as you want me to. _If_ you get me to do it."

He stepped into his boots, then knelt to lace them up. "Now get moving, boy. I'm starving, and I'm in need of some real meat." The last was added with an impertinent waggle of his eyebrows as he grabbed the towel he'd used and popped it at Baines' ass to get him moving.

Baines chuckled as he got into his clothes, his eyes remaining fixed on the fantastic body that was his to enjoy now. Once dressed, he moved closer, a finger tugging slightly at a somewhat puffy lip. "First we'll fill _this_ end up, Hicks," he breathed, "then we'll work on this," running his hands over the tight ass, "and see just how loud you can scream."

He suddenly snickered. "Hope we don't have to do anything too strenuous right after leave. Neither of us is going to be up for much... especially not sitting down."

Hicks smirked, then grabbed the back of Baines' head, pulling him in for a kiss that ended with him licking the other man's chin. "That's what leave's for, pretty boy. Gotta get as much in while you can 'cause God knows when you're gonna get it again."

He let the dark-haired man go then, but not before he kissed him again. "Now come on, I'm starving for more than one thing, and ain't no way I'm getting one until I get the other."

*** 

After forking the last piece of his bleeding rare steak into his mouth, Hicks leaned back in the booth and moaned, his eyelids drooping as he chewed contentedly. "God, you know how to pick 'em, Baines," he sighed, mopping up the juices in his plate with a piece of bread and washing it down with a swig of beer.

"You prove as good at the rest of our plans and I will be impressed."

Baines only chuckled, waving the waiter over to get the bill so they could get out of there. "You've had the first thing you wanted, time for the second," he murmured, leaning closer to nip at his companion's ear.

As soon as the cost of the meal had been deducted from their personal accounts, they headed out, Baines again pressing close to Hicks' back as they walked. His erection nestled between the flexing cheeks of the other man's ass, exciting both of them.

Since Baines was the one who knew the area, he drove, heading for a spot he'd spent a lot of time in during his teens. He knew from experience that it was far enough out of the way that people could make all manner of noises and no one would come to investigate. As he drove, he moved a hand into Hicks' lap, his fingers teasing the bulge through the faded denim, then unfastening the fly to free him.

He raised his sticky fingers to his mouth, licking away Hicks' precome with every evidence of pleasure, then went back for more. "Mmmm, I wanted something creamy for dessert."

Hicks leaned back in the seat, his eyes half-closed and a sensual smile on his lips. Grabbing Baines' hand, the blond Marine placed it back on his cock, then pushed up into the warmth of the other man's palm. "Had your fill of meat, now it's time to go for the sweets?" he chuckled.

They were out in the middle of God's country, which suited Hicks fine. The sooner they stopped and got to the good stuff, the better! "And do we have much farther to go? Take much longer, and I'm going to be tempted to dive right in and have some dessert myself." As he spoke, Hicks' hand strayed to Baines' lap, and he kneaded the hard length straining at the denim, feeling the other man's reaction in the way his fingers tightened around Hicks' cock.

Baines gasped, then turned a cocky grin on his companion. "Feel free. Didn't know you were in such a rush, Hicks." He rubbed Hicks' cock in a circular motion, feeling the precome dampen his palm, and his other hand tightened on the steering wheel. Just when he was about ready to give up and just stop wherever they were, he spotted the old dirt road he was looking for and pulled onto it.

Moments later, the car came to a halt beneath a huge, old tree, and Baines put the car into neutral and turned to Hicks. "I think you said something about fucking you over the hood?"

With an exuberant whoop, the blond recruit leapt out of the car without bothering to open the door, using the fact that the top was down to increase his speed. Sprawling back on the warm, vibrating hood, he grinned at Baines through the windshield, stroking himself as he tugged off his jeans and kicked off his boots.

Sitting up, he tore his shirt off, sending the thin cotton garment fluttering to the ground next to the rest of his clothes. "Mmm, feels good..." he purred, rolling over and rubbing his erection against the metal, feeling the engine's rumbles through the thin skin of his cock.

Baines got out of the car a little more slowly, laughing, never looking away from the show Hicks was putting on for him. By the time he reached the front of the car and had walked around to stand between Hicks' legs, his shirt had been tossed back into the car and his jeans were undone.

"Guess you are that eager. Can't complain about that. And you make a damn fine hood ornament." He eyed Hicks appreciatively and placed his hands on the blond's shoulders then drew them down over his back, pressing into the muscles, only stopping when his palms rested on the round cheeks and his fingers curved around his companion's hips. "Feels very good," he agreed with a chuckle.

One hand flicked open the tube of lube he'd pulled out of the glove compartment and squeezed out a blob onto Hicks' back, making him shiver. Baines swirled his fingers through the slick gel, coating them thoroughly, then worked first one, then two inside his lover, preparing him. When he thought Hicks was ready, he positioned himself and pressed inside.

He moved slowly, gliding back and forth smoothly, each stroke seeming to take forever. "How do you want it, long and slow like this, or hard and fast like this?" His rhythm sped up for a moment to demonstrate before he slowed back to the almost languid pace he'd started with.

"Think you can last long and slow?" Hicks asked, arching his back, his cock rubbing against the hood of the car, craning his neck to look back over his shoulder at Baines, unable to resist offering the challenge. God, this felt so good, and what a way to spend his leave!

When Baines slowed his strokes again, Hicks purred, twisting his hips up and back, tightening his muscles around the other man's erection, gasping when a shift in angles rubbed Baines' cock against his prostate. Maybe challenging the other recruit at this point wasn't such a good idea after all; he wanted to get fucked and come, then find somewhere to go and crawl back inside Baines again, something that would be hard to do if this totally wrecked him.

The dark-haired recruit laughed, knowing that he could keep this up all night. He loved nothing better than fucking another guy, getting deep inside him and making him scream with pleasure. He bent down slightly to lick the other man's shoulder blade, tasting the salty tang of his sweat. "Mmmm," he murmured almost rapturously, "every part of you tastes good. Can't decide which is best." And all the while his hips continued to sway lazily back and forth, his cock gliding in and out of his friend's ass.

"Can't - can't say you've tried one part of me yet," the blond gasped, his fingers unconsciously kneading at the hood of the car in time with Baines' thrusts. "Don't know about you, but I'm looking forward to feeling that mouth of yours wrapped around me later on."

He pushed up and back, meeting the other man's next thrust fully, sliding a hand back and under them to tease both their balls with light flicks of his fingertips.

Baines groaned loudly, his pace speeding up slightly as Hicks toyed with his sac. "Sounds like a good late-night snack," he agreed through gritted teeth as he fought to retain control. "I'll look forward to it later." Unable to continue speaking coherently, he settled down to the business of fucking Hicks through the hood of his car.

Now leaning over the other recruit, his hands braced on the warm metal, Baines pounded into his friend. His own head was thrown back as his climax crept up on him, but he held back, wanting to feel Hicks convulse around him first.

Hicks dropped his head to rest against the hood, his back arching, making it easier for Baines to pound into him. Groaning constantly now, he shifted his hand to pull at his cock, needing little more than a few strokes to throw himself over the edge, his body shuddering around Baines' even as his vocalizations filled the darkness around them.

Baines nearly howled as he felt his friend come, his body tightening and rippling around him. He managed to hold back long enough to thrust into the blond a few more times, increasing Hicks' pleasure as well as his own, then he wailed his own climax as he drove as far into the other man as he could go.

Finally, what seemed hours later, he raised his head from where it lay pillowed on Hicks' shoulder blade and licked the salty skin. He carefully pulled out, making both of them gasp, and stood up, perfectly at ease.

"It's too late to get into anything but a rat trap, but my folks live not too far away. You willing to go there?"

Hicks pushed back up onto his elbows before straightening, smiling at the feeling of well-used muscles as he did so. "Depends on how nosey your folks are. If it means we have to behave the rest of the weekend, I'm all for the rats."

Baines burst into laughter. "Hicks, if I were to 'behave' for more than about two minutes, my family would have me surrounded by doctors before you could blink! Just don't let my kid brothers or sisters corner you, or you might have to defend your virtue. Such as it is." Still laughing, the dark-haired recruit managed to get himself dressed again, and he leaned against his car, waiting for Hicks.

Hicks flipped Baines the bird, laughing as he pulled on his clothes after cleaning up as much as possible. "What, I can't get to know more of the family?" he asked, hopping into the convertible over the closed door and lounging back in the seat, his bare feet up on the dash.

Sliding into the driver's seat, Baines shifted the car into gear and started off. "They'd be delighted to get to know you... in the Biblical sense. But I'm not nearly done with you." He reached over and pulled Hicks closer so he could kiss him, then let him go and switched on the radio, starting to sing along with it.

"Well damn." Hicks sat up, contemplating twisting around and resting his head in Baines' lap before he decided that having the gearshift poking him in the back was not a way to spend the drive there.

"Hey, you're not too bad at that," he commented after listening to the other man's singing for a bit. "Must be all that yowling keeps your lungs in shape."

"I'm not the one that scared the birds into migrating early!" Baines stuck his tongue out at the other man. "Okay, there it is. Just up ahead." He pointed at an old-fashioned farmhouse, huge and sprawling and somehow welcoming with light spilling out the windows.

Glancing over at the other recruit, Hicks arched an eyebrow. "Stick that thing out again, and I'll show you how a Marine makes do with what's at hand." He looked back at the house, surveying its size and probable cost, and let out a low whistle. "Not bad, city-boy. Big place means big beds."

"It would serve you right if we ended up with the bunk beds my brothers and I had when we were kids," he snickered. "We'll discuss what exactly you would do with my tongue later. Right now, you get to meet my parents." He offered an almost evil grin as he stepped out of the car and headed for the kitchen door, leaving Hicks to follow.

"Can't be any worse than the bunks at the barracks," Hicks chuckled, tugging on his boots, then following Baines toward the door. "And why do I feel like I'm your fuckin' prom date or something?"

Before Baines could answer, the door opened, and a woman appeared, an enquiring expression on her face. When she spotted Baines, a huge smile blossomed on her face, and she threw her arms around him.

"Francis!"

Hicks had started to step up behind Baines to greet his parents, but that single word stopped him in his tracks. Biting down hard on his lower lip to keep from laughing, he gamely struggled to keep from cracking up, knowing that if he looked at the other recruit, he'd do just that.

Baines groaned and pressed his face against his mother's hair. Though Mrs. Baines was a tiny woman, she ruled her family like a loving tyrant, and he knew he'd never be able to get her to stop calling him Francis.

"Go ahead," he said, resignation clear in his voice. "You'll choke to death if you try to hold that in."

Swallowing hard, Hicks moved forward, holding his hand out. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Baines. I'm Dwayne Hicks, Francis here invited me to spend our leave with him, I hope it's not a bother." Oh, he planned to get a lot of mileage out of this, that was damn sure!

Baines glared over his mother's shoulder at his fellow recruit, already plotting revenge. It wasn't as if Dwayne was the greatest name in the galaxy either, after all!

"Any friend of my Frankie's is welcome here," Mrs. Baines replied with a gracious smile. "Please, come in. You boys must be exhausted."

"Yeah, it's been a long day. We were hoping to get right to bed. We can visit in the morning. We can stay all weekend, if that's okay with you?"

"Of course it is!" Mr. Baines spoke up for the first time. "We're glad to see you again, son."

"Let me just make up the spare room..." Mrs. Baines started.

"Uh, no, that won't be necessary, Mom," Baines interrupted.

"I see. Not as tired as you'd like us to believe, hmm?" The wicked grin his mother turned on them made it clear to Hicks where Baines got his sense of humor.

"Francis said something about bunk beds..." Hicks started, wincing when Baines slammed the heel of his boot down on his toe. "As for being tired, ma'am, well, us future Marines are always ready to take on any challenge - even making it through leave."

"Really," Kathy Baines replied dryly. "I'm sure it's very challenging. And you missed the button on your jeans when you got dressed again, Private Hicks." She smiled sweetly and turned to lead them inside while Baines doubled over laughing.

Mr. Baines gave Hicks a sympathetic grin, then moved aside as the two younger men walked into the house.

Hoping his flush didn't show under his tan, Hicks quickly fixed the offending button. "Thank you, ma'am. This is a real nice place you have here." He paused and yawned, then continued. "Looks like something you see in one of the vids."

Baines' mother smiled. "Sounds like you need a good dose of family life, Private. It also sounds like you really do need that bed. Francis, take your friend up to your room." She shooed the two young men out of the kitchen, moving into her husband's arms as she smiled after them.

Baines opened the door to his room with a bit of a flourish, letting Hicks precede him inside. He tossed the duffel to one side and threw himself onto the bed with a groan of ecstasy. "Oh, I've _missed_ this bed. C'mere, gorgeous," he leered.

The blond set his gear down a bit more carefully, looking around as he did so, taking in the poster-sized holos of pin up girls and the pictures of sleek sports rides. He kicked his boots off, digging his toes into the plush carpeting, and sighed at the feeling.

"And just how many folks have you said that too, _Francis_?" he asked, keeping a straight face for all of a millisecond before bursting into laughter and collapsing alongside the other recruit.

"Watch it, _Dwayne_ ," Baines growled. "Or you're gonna be sleeping on the floor." He reached out and grabbed the waistband of the other man's jeans, tugging him closer. "Seems kind of a waste of time to have buttoned 'em up again," he teased. "I'm sure Mom enjoyed the view. I know I did." He raised his head to lick the skin bared when he undid the button again.

Hicks laughed low in his throat, the sound turning to a throaty purr as Baines' mouth moved over his skin. "Just don't be telling me your mom's going to be coming in here to get more of a view." He grabbed Baines' shirt and tugged it over his head. "And as for my name, I never bothered to hide it, now did I?"

"Unlike you, I keep embarrassing private things private," Baines replied with assumed dignity. "As for my mom, no, she and dad are probably much too busy to care what we're doing." He smirked up at his companion. "Has anyone ever told you that you're cute when you blush?"

"Hey, you calling my name embarrassing?" Hicks growled, swatting the top of Baines' head. "And as for blushing, I can't wait to see how red I can make you turn when we get back to base..."

Baines flipped Hicks onto the bed, immediately settling on top of him and glaring down at him. "We are _not_ going to share my name with anyone at the base," he growled. "You just get that idea right outta your head!" Despite his very real determination to keep his name quiet, the sensation of Hicks' cock against his, separated only by the thin layer of denim of his own jeans, made him shiver.

"We'll talk about it later," he decided, lowering his head to kiss Hicks hungrily while fumbling with his jeans.

Hicks grinned against the kiss, though his hands were working to help strip them both down to bare skin. "Well then, you'd better be damn good at convincing me to keep quiet then, hadn't you?"

He closed his hands on Baines' ass, pulling their bodies closer together and rocking against him.

"Haven't had any complaints yet," Baines replied, groaning his satisfaction as their naked cocks rubbed together. "Fuck yeah! God, it's gonna drive me crazy back at the base to know you're so close, what you're like, and not be able to have you." He pressed harder, the precum leaking from each of them making their erections glide smoothly together.

Suddenly, he smiled wickedly. "You man enough to take my ass?"

Hicks snorted. "You telling me that you forgot what happened earlier? Guess I'm gonna have to remind you then, long as this old bed doesn't collapse under us." He rolled Baines to his back, biting at his neck then pushing up on his hands to give his nipples the same treatment.

Baines gasped, his back arching as he pushed up into that tormenting mouth. "Guess you'll have to try harder to be memorable," he panted, legs spreading and rising to wrap around Hick's hips. "Fuck me, damnit!" His hands clenched on the corners of the pillow his head lay on, his forearms framing his face, which was twisted into a grimace of pleasure.

"After that?" Hicks asked in mock annoyance. "Should leave you like this, but I'm not gonna torture myself that way."

Rolling to the side, he managed to grab his duffle and searched through it one-handed to grab the lube. Pushing back to his knees, Hicks grinned, then squirted out a large dollop onto Baines' stomach to warm the cold gel.

Baines yelped, nearly howling at the unexpected cold of the lube on his overheated skin. "Bastard!" he swore, arching almost completely off the bed. "That is not going to get you this ass," he grumbled, wriggling beneath the blond. "I said fuck me, not torture me." Green eyes shaded by thick lashes stared up, his legs again spread wide, feet braced against the soft cotton sheets.

"Aww, but it's fun," Hicks laughed, swiping his fingers through the gel and slotting them between Baines' legs, pressing inward and twisting until he was rewarded with the other recruit's sudden intake of breath. "Not as much fun as fucking you of course."

Slicking up his cock, Hicks lifted Baines' legs to his shoulders and slid home, his green eyes going dark and unfocused as his cock was surrounded by living heat again. After their previous two rounds he figured he could go a long time without coming, so he grinned down at Baines as he rocked his hips in shallow circles.

"Settle in good, Francis, it's gonna be a long ride."

Baines glared up at the blond, though the moans of pleasure kind of detracted from the intimidating demeanor he was trying to put forth. "Call me Francis again, and it's gonna be your last ride, Dwayne," he growled. Even as he grumbled, however, his legs twined around Hicks' waist and he arched upward, pressing closer.

He suddenly thought of his sisters' likely reaction to the other man the next morning, and a truly evil smile twisted his lips. Ignoring the other recruit's suspicious question, he tugged him down so he could kiss Hicks thoroughly.

"Wanna bet?" the other recruit asked, grinning as he rocked and his hips circled, teasing them both. "I don't want to give this up, and I bet you don't either."

"Oh, shut up and fuck me," Baines laughed, rhythmically clenching and relaxing his ass. His hands skimmed over the other man's back, coming to rest on the firm mounds of his ass, kneading them teasingly.

"Geeze, you'd think you were an officer or something!" Hicks laughed before doing just that, sliding his belly against Baines' cock, trying to make the other man shudder, especially since his own orgasm was collecting at the base of his spine, demanding release.

Baines gasped and rolled his head against the pillows, eyes glazing as the dual sensations of the thick cock in his ass and the hard belly rubbing his own erection threatened to drive him mad. As Hicks came closer when he drove into him to the root, he raised his head and nipped at the other man's chin, then licked at the "injury". "Wanna feel you come in me," he gasped, riding Hicks eagerly.

"After you come on both of us," the other man rasped, shuddering at the slight pain and arching his back, driving harder into his friend, wanting to be as deep as possible in him. He moaned, feeling Baines clench around him, then bit his lower lip to halt the howl that threatened to erupt from his throat at the amazing sensation.

"Christ," Baines moaned, then shoved a fist into his mouth to muffle his cries of completion as he exploded. Just as Hicks wanted, his seed spurted over both their bellies, greasing the slide of their bodies. His hands clenched on Hicks' ass, one finger slipping between the cheeks to press just past the tight ring of muscle.

"God..." Hicks closed his mouth on Baines' shoulder, feeling the other recruit spasming around him before he erupted, inundating Baines with his own seed before collapsing on top of his friend, gasping.

"I may never move again."

Baines laughed tiredly. "Trust me, when Mom comes through that door tomorrow, demanding to know what a healthy man your age is still doing in bed and do you intend to sleep your life away, you'll move!"

Hicks groaned. "We're on leave. Why would she get us up early, and is it too late to get to that rat-trap hotel?"

"Who said anything about early? Were you under the impression that I planned to let you out of this bed anytime before nightfall?" Baines laughed sensually. "She'll show up around lunchtime... with food. It's my sisters we have to watch out for."

"And how many of them are there?" Hicks nuzzled Baines' neck, then pulled back, cleaning them both up with his shirt before collapsing onto the bed and yawning loudly.

"Do I need to set out an appointment book for all of you?"

"Sisters? Only five." Baines smiled toothily at Hicks' expression of dismay. "And you can just forget that appointment book, private. If they want one, they can find their own. You're all mine," he said possessively.

Hicks chuckled and flipped the light blanket up over both of them. "Like I said, acting like an officer again. You sure you aren't up for OCS after this?" He nipped at Baines' neck and draped his body over the dark-haired man, getting comfortable.

"Well, actually..." Baines admitted, wrapping his arms around the other man. "I am." His grip tightened around the blond recruit as if afraid he might pull away. "Does that matter?"

"Depends if you get all high and mighty, expectin' me to call you 'sir' or not," Hicks commented, pulling back enough to look the other man in the eye. "So you've obviously got some more schooling than I do. You've been hidin' it well, Francis."

Baines groaned. "I don't suppose there's any way you'd forget you ever heard that name?" He met Hicks' eyes and groaned again. "Didn't think so.

"Don't expect you to call me sir, Hicks. I just... This just feels right, you know?" He snuggled closer, comfortable with Hicks' weight on him.

"Little problem since in a week you're gonna be cooped up with all the other shave-tails, and I'm gonna be who knows where." Hicks sighed and ran his hand over Baines' flat stomach.

"And me calling you 'sir' is..." he chuckled and ducked when Baines tried to smack him, "very unlikely."

"Mmmmm. I have a feeling we'll run into each other again, Hicks. In fact, I'll make sure of it, when I can," Baines admitted with a smile. "After all, every good officer needs a good NCO." He grinned, unwilling to admit that the idea of the two of them together for years was strangely attractive.

Hicks chuckled at that. ''Course, you know who really runs the units in those cases. It ain't the LT, that's for sure!"

The dark-haired man smirked. "Hell no. The sarge does all the work while the LT gets to lie back in bed and relax, playing with himself so he's all hard and needy when the sergeant arrives to make his report. Think you could handle that?" he purred.

"Hey, I plan to be a simple grunt, nowhere near a sergeant, so find yourself some other lackey!" Hicks chuckled. "Besides, I bet the sergeant you get makes you work your ass off."

"Oh, so you don't want to be the one crawling into my bed? Well, fine. I'm sure I can find a nice, buff sergeant to keep me happy," Baines sniffed, looking down his nose at the other man.

Hicks pushed up on his elbows, his eyebrows arching over his eyes. "Do that and I'll just make sure to play real nice with your sisters tomorrow," he replied, looking down at his friend archly.

Baines yanked him back down, kissing him fiercely until both were panting for breath. "Trust me, Hicks, one Baines is all you want to deal with at a time... and you _really_ don't want to take on the females." He grinned crookedly, picturing his companion's reaction the first time he found himself face to face with all his sisters.

"Okay, I believe you." Hicks knocked his forehead against Baines' before relaxing back against the cool sheets alongside the other man. "One of you's probably all I can handle anyway. Don't need my heart shattered into too many pieces once the weekend's over." He grinned and draped his arm over Baines' waist, relaxing against the solid comfort of his friend's body.

Purring slightly, Baines curled a little closer to his lover, smiling. "I know we can't really make any plans, that our lives aren't really our own for a few years, but... I'd like this to be more that a one-time thing."

Hicks murmured out an affirmative answer. "Works by me. Don't know where we'll end up, but there's always leave, right?"

"Absolutely. We can meet whenever we can..." Baines trailed off as the long day finally caught up with him, and he fell asleep, curled up against his lover.


End file.
